


Holding onto you

by Buried_alive87



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Josh Dun is sweet, Self-Harm, Tyler Joseph is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: Clara is a girl just trying to make it in life, trying to live one day at a time. Battling depression and anxiety, Clara feels like nothing will ever go right, until she meets Josh, a handsome stranger with blue hair, and a beautiful smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! I hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments are most appreciated! Chapters will start getting longer soon, too! <3

CLARA

 

“Clara, I need you to watch the store while I run these deposits to the bank.” I spun a quarter on the front desk, having already finished inventory and cleaning the bathroom. I looked up at my boss, holding up the deposit envelopes. “Okay. No worries, Mark.” I said, spinning the quarter again. Mark zipped up his jacket and headed out the front door of his small music instrument store. I glanced at the security monitor to check on the three teenage boys over in a corner I couldn’t see from my post. They were looking for guitar strings for one of the boys’ bass guitar. I looked up as two new boys entered the store out of the cold, fall air. One had blue hair, and the other had brown hair. “Okay Josh, find your drumsticks. I’m gonna go look at their CDs” said the boy with brown hair. The boys walked in opposite directions. The blue haired one looked my way, and stopped before he walked up to me. I realized he was really cute. 

 

“Hey.” He said with a shy smile.  
“Hi, how can I help you?” I asked. He looked down sheepishly and held up his busted drumsticks. I laughed. “Right over here.” I said, pocketing my quarter and showing him the way. “Take your pick” I said pointing to the variety of sticks. He picked out several black and red striped ones and held them up with a big, cheesy grin. “Good choice.” I smiled, putting my hands in the pockets of my skinny jeans.  
“So, Blue. How long have you been playing the drums?” I asked.  
“Blue?” He laughed, ruffling his hair. “My name’s Josh. I taught myself as a teenager.” He said smiling. “I used to come here and put on some headphones and try to match up the beats to learn. Mark is an old friend of mine. I saw him on the way out.”  
“Self taught, huh? Impressive! Well let’s hear then!” I said gesturing towards a display drum set. His face lit up and he wandered over and sat in the seat. He tweaked a few things to his liking, and started pounding out a happy beat. He looked happy, like he was in his element. I smiled, watching this man put everything into his playing. He started to change the beat some, and he bit his lip, focusing deeply on his beat. He started to lightly bounce with the rhythm. I suddenly felt like I could watch him play for hours. It was so natural for him, and so calming to watch.

 

His friend appeared beside me as he finished playing. I looked at the man standing next to me as he suddenly started laughing at Josh. I looked back at Josh who was holding up a freshly busted drumstick. He looked at his friend with fake sad eyes and a pout, and I started laughing too.  
“You have quite a talent, Blue. Almost savage even, I can see why you needed new drumsticks.”  
“I'll still pay for the one I just broke.” Josh said with a chuckle, standing up. I glanced over at the front counter and noticed the three boys that came in for guitar strings were walking up to pay for their stuff.  
“Excuse me for a minute, boys.” I said as Josh and his friend began to banter back and forth.

 

“Did you guys find everything you were looking for?” I asked the teenager holding the strings and some guitar picks.  
“Yeah. Thanks.” I rung them up, and placed their objects in a bag. They paid and started walking away, all talking about how they were excited to play when they got home. I smiled, and looked over at Josh. I could see he was visually nervous about something, and realized they kept looking at me. Josh playfully shoved the brown haired boy, and laughed. His friend playfully punched him in the arm and walked over to start looking at some chord books. I pretended not to notice their friendly banter.  
“Are you all ready to check out?” I asked as he walked up to the counter.  
“Yes, ma’am!” He said grinning from ear to ear. I smiled at his enthusiasm, and rung up his items for him before placing them in a bag for him. He paid cash, and I counted him back his change. He stood there for a minute like he wanted to say something, before realizing he was standing there looking at me. He looked away quickly, and I could see him turning red.  
“Thank you for your help.” He said, trying to cover his awkwardness.  
“Of course! Visit us again soon!” I said, suddenly a little more sad about him leaving then I should have been. Why? I didn't know this guy. I pushed my thoughts away, and sat down on my stool, and watched him turn to his friend.  
“Hey, Tyler. Let's go.” He said. Tyler skipped towards Josh, and the two walked out into the cold.  
I couldn't help but catch myself thinking of Josh’s smile and passion while playing the drums for me for the next several days. He was slowly invading my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

JOSH

 

“I can't believe you chickened out asking for that girl's number!” Exclaimed Tyler as we walked to his car. I clutched my new drumsticks as I opened the passenger side door, and sat in the seat.  
“I know. I got nervous and I panicked.” I said, rubbing the smooth red and black paint on one of the sticks. Tyler nodded in understanding. My stomach was still feeling queasy. I always start to feel sick when I get nervous. I hated it. But that girl was so beautiful. I didn't even get her name. She had long Auburn hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was short, and she had a sparkle in her eye, like she was just so full of life. I sighed to myself.  
“You hungry?” Tyler asked, starting up the car, and turning up the air.   
“No, I'm good.” I said, looking out the window. It was early October in Ohio, and the air was beginning to get chilly and bitter. 

 

Days had gone past since I saw that girl at the music store. I didn't even know her name, but I couldn't get her face with those piercing blue eyes out of my mind. I walked over to my drums, and sat down, ready to play until nothing else mattered or existed. I pushed everything but the pounding beat of the drums out of my mind. I could lose myself so easily here. I stopped for a short break after breaking a drumstick to drink some water and pull off my shirt. I was working up a sweat. I used my shirt to wipe the sweat off my face, tossed it to the floor, along with the busted pieces, and reached for a new stick and continued to play. I was jolted back to reality when I broke yet another drumstick. I usually didn't break them this often, but today I'd been determined to clear my mind, and must have gotten too into my playing again. I sighed, dropping the pieces to the floor with the others, snatching my nearly empty water bottle and chugged the rest. I pulled my phone out of my shorts pocket to check the time. I'd been playing for over two hours. I shoved the device back into my pocket, and stood up to stretch out my stiff limbs for a moment before I leaned over to pick up my shirt and the wooden pieces off the floor. I walked out of the room Tyler and I kept our instruments and such in, and headed to the kitchen. I tossed my shirt into the laundry basket in the bathroom as I passed by, and threw away the broken drumsticks, before refilling my trusty water bottle with more water and drinking half of it. Tyler swung open the front door, carrying multiple grocery bags containing boxes of cereal, Ramen, and other items. He placed them on the counter, and I walked over to help him unpack the groceries.   
“I got you reese’s puffs!” my best friend exclaimed, pulling out three boxes of it.  
“I can see that!” I laughed, opening the door to the small pantry for him. We put away the rest of the food, and talked about nothing in particular. 

 

“How many drumsticks did you break today, Jishwa?” Tyler laughed pointing to the trash.   
“Two. I have one drumstick left now. I need to go buy more.” I laughed, ruffling my sweaty hair. “Ugh. I'm gonna go shower.”   
“Don't use all the hot water, I need to shower after you. I don't want to go to bed without one.” Tyler called behind me as I walked away. 

 

I shut the door, and pulled a clean towel out of the little closet inside the bathroom. I dropped it on the toilet lid, and reached behind the shower curtain to turn on the water. I got the stream of water to the perfect temperature, and peeled off my shorts and boxers, tossing them into the laundry hamper. I heard Tyler turn on the TV, turning it up. I stepped into the steaming water, letting it cascade over me, shutting out the sound of the television. I started to rub my scalp, allowing the water to get in and rinse the sweat out. I started to imagine that girl at the music store. What her fingers would feel like in my hair, roaming my body. God, she was so beautiful. I thought of her blue eyes looking at me, and her pretty smile. I closed my eyes and thought of how her skinny jeans fit her just right. How her hips swayed just a little bit when she walked. I groaned softly in defeat, and reached down and grabbed my hardening member in my hand. I gripped it, slowly moving my hand. I started thinking of how that girl looked at me when I walked up to her, her eyes lighting up. I thought of her melodic voice, and her long auburn hair. I moved my hand faster. God, I wished it was her hand; her mouth on me. The thought of it pushed me to go faster. I leaned my head into the wall of the shower, supporting myself with my free hand. I clenched my teeth together, pumping harder. The thought of her laying in my bed naked threw me over the edge. I bit my free hand as I found my release, trying not to be too loud. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed over me, and I stood there for a few minutes trying to get myself to finish my shower and get out.  
‘God, what am I doing? I talked to her for a few minutes and I don't even know her name.’ I got a little angry at myself and washed myself. Before switching off the water. I grabbed the towel, and rubbed my hair with it for a second before wrapping it around my hips, and opened the door, walking to my bedroom. I threw the towel to the floor and pulled on some clean boxers. I flopped onto my bed, and just laid there for several minutes, until I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
